


Adrien Dupain-Cheng

by Rsona5



Series: Adrienette April [22]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette April 2019, Bien Joué, F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 05:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18631351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rsona5/pseuds/Rsona5





	Adrien Dupain-Cheng

Adrien was excited for spending the night with Marinette and her family. He never got to spend time away from his mansion and never got to live a normal life. He was going to finally do something that he hadn't done in a long time. Enjoy the warmth of a family even if it isn't his. 

He always seemed to scare Marinette whenever he was near her. She always ran away from him, stuttered, shied away and does whatever she could to avoid him at times. He wasn't going to lie and say it didn't hurt a little bit, but he just figured it was his stature about his reputation of being the son of her favorite designer. Now, though, his father was going to leave him alone in the mansion when Marinette offered to house him in her home. For the entire weekend! He was so excited to go, and he immediately asked Natalie for permission. He couldn't believe his ears when she confirmed it was alright. He went straight to his room and packed his clothes and everything he needed to go to Marinette's home. 

She seemed a little nervous about asking, but he just chalked it up to being rejected of the offer. He wouldn't blame her because he also would have been disappointed if he couldn't as well. He doesn't get a break over the weekend, but instead of being alone, he got a friend to talk to and interact with. It also didn't hurt that he got free food that was some of the most heavenly things he has eaten in his entire life. He was excited and couldn't wait for the day to come. 

It was finally the day where he was going to be walking with Marinette to her home and staying with her and her family. He could barely contain his energy, and Plagg definitely made fun of him for it, but he could care less because he was going to be with people he could actually talk to. 

"Hello Mrs. Cheng, thank you for letting me stay." Adrien thanked the smaller version of the look-alike Marinette. 

"It's our pleasure to house someone so incredibly sweet, and you're a friend of Marinettes. How could we possibly say no to that? And please, call me Sabine, dear." She smiled at the two while she motioned Marinette to come forward. 

The two exchanged whispers while Adrien looked around the place. 

"Hey, Adrien?" Marinette called not stuttering. 

"Yes?" He asked. 

"If you to want, taste good of bakery? I mean, If you want to, taste some bakery g-goods?" She asked trying to fix her stuttering a bit. 

"Sure! You guys make the most amazing food in the whole city of Paris." Adrien smiled and heard a hearty laugh follow. 

"Marinette! Where did you find this person? He should have been brought a lot sooner since he clearly knows the best." The second Adrien looked at Mr. Dupain, he was silent. How could someone so giant be so gentle and kind? 

"I finally managed to steal him away from his schedule." Marinette winked at Adrien before talking to her father. 

Adrien was amazed by the interactions between the family. It was nothing like his own with his father. 

"C' mon Adrien, you're probably tired of holding your bag. We can put it in my room and come back for it later." Marinette motioned him up and the two went upstairs. 

The second he opened the door, he was greeted with a pink room with lots of drawings strawn onto the wall. Her noticed a chest but was wondering what was inside it. He finally saw the big Cheshire cat on her bed and smiled at the stuffed animal. 

"Just place it here, and we can work out the sleeping arrangements later." She smiled as she motioned her lounge chair. 

"Thanks." He replied as he set his stuff onto the chair and followed Marinette back downstairs. 

"All right, kids, we need two taste testers. Then, we are going to need two bakers in the kitchen." Tom stated with a huge smiled. 

"That is if you want to make some pastries, Adrien?" Sabine asked. 

"That would be awesome!" He exclaimed never having to bake anything in his life. 

The two tasted so many desserts and pastries that it left there taste buds bursting with flavors again and again. 

"It's all so good. How can you possibly choose one." Adrien moaned as he ate another item. 

"Self-restraint is a strong trait in the family." Marinette chuckled as she saw the boy practically drool at another food. 

"If you don't stop eating, then you won't have room for dinner." Marinette teased him but he could care less. 

"I think I might just be fat for the rest of my life if I can eat like this for the rest of my life." He really wanted to eat more of the stuff but also wanted to wait for dinner as well. 

"How about you try making something instead of eating it?" Marinette asked as he froze. 

"Would now be an appropriate time to tell you I never baked before?" He looked at her doe liked. 

"You never bake before?" She asked wide-eyed. 

"Never." He confirmed. 

"Mama! Papa! We have a problem!" She shouted as the two rushed in. 

"What's the problem?!" Tom shouted. 

"Adrien never baked anything." She whined as Adrien turned slightly red at the true comment. 

The two looked at the embarrassed boy as he shyly waved towards them.

"Tom, get the bowl. Marinette, get the spoon. Adrien put on an apron. Now." Sabine said in a tone that made disagreeing not even possible.

The three got the things as she said and followed every command she uttered. Adrien was so focused that he didn't notice Marinette coming behind him and spilling flour all over his head. 

He looked at her shocked and saw her covering her mouth as she giggled. He suddenly smirked at the girl as she noticed the expression with narrowed eyes. 

"If that's how you wished to play, so be it, princess." His Chat Noir side was showing but he could care less as he grabbed her waist and brought her face to his rubbing the flour over her. 

"Eeee! Adrien!" She squealed as she tried to get out his hold laughing. 

"You shall never be set free!" He laughed evilly as she finally got out of his grip. 

The smug grin she sent him had him going straight to the flour. The two were so involved in the fight that they didn't notice the adults come in. Instead of reprimanding the two, they only got the eggs and threw them at the two. 

Both of them were shocked, as the two adults shook hands with each other. 

They looked back at each other and nodded there head already performing their plan. 

Adrien picked up the flour as Marinette picked up the frosting. The two were in perfectly in balance with the other. 

She went right and he covered her left. He jumped as she dodged. The adults were quickly demolished into ashes. 

The four occupants were breathing heavily before someone started laughing. No one knew who started it, but eventually, everyone was laughing. 

"Bein joué." The two kids said as their fists met. Their eyes met and it was like they were in costumes fighting another akuma. 

It was the best weekend Adrien ever had and looked back to smile in the past. 


End file.
